Ultimatum
by AnnabethLeMorte
Summary: Balthazar's patience snaps and he takes matters into his own hands. **Fan Art Inspired** Written with Permission by the Artist.


**Title:** Ultimatum  
**Author: **Annabeth LeMorte  
**Rating:** NC17  
**Pairings:** Dean/Castiel  
**Spoilers:** As long as you know who Balthazar is, you're in the clear.  
**Warnings:** Shameless Smut, UST, Slight Voyeurism, Light Sensory Deprivation, Manual Gratification  
**Word Count: **3763

**Disclaimer: **None of these characters are mine, they remain the property of their respective owners. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. All the stories are done for fun, not profit.

**Summary:**Balthazar's patience snaps and he takes matters into his own hands.

**AN:** This work was inspired by **serenada_art's** piece Finger Licking Good and was written with permission (link can be found on one of my other two sites). Two of her works just grabbed me and BEGGED for backstory...so I took a break form writing my two WIPs to type the first one up. Enjoy!

* * *

"I demand that you release me, Balthazar."

The blonde angel arches a brow, smirking at him, "No, Castiel. I'm sick and tired of watching the two of you dance around each other. This ends tonight…one way or the other. You'll either thank me afterwards or you'll hate me for eternity. Either way, you'll know." Balthazar has been circling around him as he speaks, just outside the ring of Holy Fire. "You will tell Dean Winchester how you feel or Heaven help me, I'll smite you myself."

Cas snarls at the other angel, hands curling into fists at his sides, "I will do no such thing! The knowledge will only serve to cause him grief. Is that what you want? For him to suffer because you needed a _diversion_?" Castiel stops, and scoffs under his breath as if only just realizing something. His face is a mask of false indifference when he asks, "Or maybe what you want is to make _me_ suffer? Is that it? Will you derive some wicked pleasure from my pain?"

"Cassy…you misunderstand me. You're already in pain. Keeping the truth from him is what's making you suffer. You love him…completely. I can see it in the way you look at him, the way you smile when you think no one sees you. It's heartbreaking, Castiel. You have the chance to be so…_happy_, but for some unforeseen reason you choose to deny yourself any modicum of freedom. Unburdening yourself will only help ease that ache, trust me. Tell him, Castiel…or I will."

His face crumbles and a soft wail escapes him, "What if he rejects me? I can remove the knowledge from his memory…but what of mine? I'll have to live with the pain of knowing that the one human I've ever truly loved…doesn't love me in return." Castiel's voice cracks and he lifts his gaze to the ceiling, "Don't make me do it, brother. I can't. I won't. I'd rather not know." When his eyes lower to meet Balthazar's, there are tears welling in their depths.

Balthazar sighs and whispers, "Don't you trust me, Castiel?"

Cas opens his mouth to answer, but never gets the chance. In the next second, the door of the motel room opens and there stands Dean Winchester, a look of utter surprise on his face. "Uh...hey, guys. This a private party or can anyone join in?" He pushes the door shut and walks to the kitchenette. Carefully filling a glass with water from the tap before crossing the room to stand opposite of Balthazar. "Would you care to explain why you have my angel trapped in Holy Oil there, Balz?"

The angel chuckles and gives Castiel a knowing look before remarking, "_Your_ angel? I'm sorry, I wasn't aware he was a piece of property and I definitely didn't know he was _yours_." He leans in towards Cas and theater whispers, "He's a rather possessive little thing isn't he?"

Dean rolls his eyes and upends the glass of water over the ring of fire, extinguishing a six-inch gap in the containment circle. Castiel briefly disappears and then reappears directly in front of Balthazar, Angel Blade drawn. He fists his hand on the other angel's jacket and shoves him against the wall, "I should smite you where you stand, you impetuous…" Cas falters, then hisses, "…troublemaker!"

The tip of the blade is underneath Balthazar's chin, but there is no fear in his eyes. In fact, the angel affects a look of utter boredom when he speaks, "Oh for pity's sake, if you're going to run me through, then do it. Quit making idle threats and get it over with, you child."

Dean steps forward and puts a hand on each of their chests, pushing them apart. "Cas, calm down and you," he glares at Balthazar, "quit provoking him." Balthazar chuckles, lips pursing in a condescending grin. The hunter gives him a wary look and asks, "What's the grin for, Balz?"

Balthazar looks at Castiel and asks, "Shall I tell him, brother…or will you?"

Castiel presses his lips together and looks away, a slight flush spreading over his cheeks. Dean steps closer and gently prods a finger to his angel's chest, "Hey, Cas…tell me what?" When the angel takes a step back the hunter follows, unconsciously invading his personal space, "You can tell me anything, Cas. Whatever it is…you can trust me."

His eyelids flutter shut and he shakes his head, abject misery in his body language. "I doubt you wish to hear what I have to say, Dean." Castiel sighs and slowly opens his eyes, blue-eyed gaze lifting to meet his charge's. "I don't wish to burden you with…" pausing to take a breath he doesn't need, his shoulders slump, "It is nothing of import."

Balthazar sneers and tugs Castiel back, his hand fisted in one of the trench coat's sleeves. He pushes him down to sit on the edge of the beds and hisses to him in what Dean can only guess is Enochian. Cas snarls back a response and pulls away, face tight with frustration. "Cassy here doesn't want you to know just how he-"

"Balthazar!" The voice is that 'Angel of the Lord' voice that Castiel first used when he met Dean. His eyes are blazing fiercely as he cautions, "It is not your secret to tell!"

Dean moves closer and crouches down between Castiel's knees, looking up into his hesitant gaze, "How you what, Cas?" The angel's face crumples, brows furrowed in anguish. "Hey…Cas, tell me. Whatever it is…we can work through it together, okay?"

Castiel flicks his gaze to the human's when Dean covers both his hands with his own. "I…" a weary sign escapes him, "Balthazar wishes me to tell you how I feel about you. How I…enjoy your company. Immensely."

The hunter smiles one of his trademark grins, "Hey, man. I enjoy your company too. You're tons of fun when you're not being an uptight little-"

Balthazar clears his throat and Castiel clarifies, "That's not what I meant, Dean. I meant…I…you give me urges that I've never felt before. Urges I don't know how to satiate."

"Wait…you mean…" Dean sits back on his heels and looks up at Balthazar, "Does he mean what I think he means?"

The blue-eyed blonde nods, "Yes. I have offered to help him…_satiate_…his desire when it hits, but it seems that he only wants a specific person."

Castiel makes a small noise of discomfort and whispers, "Balthazar, please!"

Dean glares at Balthazar, the expression one of jealous indignation, "He's not like you, Orgy Boy. He's-"

The angel laughs and taunts, "He's what…_special_?" Chuckling under his breath, he pats a hand on Dean's shoulder, "You are too precious for words, hunter." The human shrugs the hand off and stands up, uselessly pushing at the angel's chest. Balthazar grins and positively purrs, "Ease down, Cowboy…I'm only here to help…" he waggles his hand in the air, "grease the wheels of progress, so to speak."

Castiel makes a horrified sound, head snapping up in shock, "You…what?"

The smile that Balthazar gives Cas is one of gleeful arrogance, "Cassy, you don't know what to do. I'm here to help." He snickers kindly and tugs the dark-haired angel up to stand, peeling the trench coat off his shoulders and down his arms, "Let's get comfy shall we?"

"Balthazar…I," Castiel flicks his gaze to Dean's and swallows nervously, "do not think this is a good idea."

"Cassy, darling…if the hunter had any issue with your little…dilemma, he would have already tucked tail and run off. The fact that he's still here is good, trust me." Balthazar tosses the coat onto one of the chairs, his fingers moving to the suit jacket in a brusque manner. "Now how's about we get rid of this shall we?" Elegant fingers are working on the tie now that the Castiel has been stripped down to his slacks and white dress shirt.

He manages to unbutton the top of Castiel's dress shirt before Dean speaks up, "Balz, I think you're scaring him." His voice is cautious, "He looks worse than when I took him to the brothel…and that's saying a lot."

Balthazar throws his head back and just laughs. Castiel growls and turns to push both hands against the center of the angel's chest, knocking him back a step. Dean stumbles momentarily when Balthazar bumps into his side and Cas reaches to steady him. The motion causes his hand to slip under both shirts and the second his palm connects with the bare skin of Dean's lower belly both of them freeze. Balthazar grins and looks at them with a lecherous little smile on his lips. "Well, well, well…this is an interesting development."

"Knock it off, you degenerate. If he…." Dean takes a shaky breath and licks his lips. "You're only making it worse. He's nervous…"

A tan arm wraps around Castiel's waist and jealousy flares in those green eyes. Balthazar mocks him, "Dean, _you're_ the one making him nervous. Haven't you ever noticed Cassy here gets flustered and twitchy around you? Haven't you wondered _why_?"

The hunter takes a step forward, but Castiel retreats from him, choosing to hide behind the other angel, "I assumed it was him being his nerdy, angel self."

"You know what they say about assuming don't you, hunter? Cassy may be a bit awkward, but his desire…that only makes it worse. Exhibit A…" Balthazar sidesteps and slides a hand down to pass over the front of Castiel's slacks obscenely. Dean's gaze follows the hand, which is exactly what the angel wanted, and his eyes widen when he sees the tented material.

"Cas…why didn't you say…"

Castiel mewls at the fleeting touch, turning slightly to hide his face in the angel's throat. Balthazar curls a hand around the back of his neck and smiles at Dean over Castiel's shoulder. "He was afraid you'd reject him."

Dean frowns, licking his lips, "I…dammit, Cas…" He steps forward and Castiel casts him a quick worried glance, cheeks blushing hotly. "Balthazar…can you please…" he gestures vaguely and gapes when Cas shrinks into the other angel. He practically growls when the blonde's other arm wraps around Cas' waist, holding him. Dean just stares and finally mutters, "Will you please quit…pawing at him?!"

"Why should I?" The question if flippant and incredibly condescending, "He's not getting any sort of gratification from you. You push him away at every opportunity." His arm tightens around Castiel's waist; the other hand rubbing over the back of Cas' neck in a manner that closely resembles petting and Cas is…_letting_ him. If anything the brunette is enjoying the touch, cheek rubbing against him. "Did you know that Cassy here is a _very_ tactile angel?" Dean feels his jaw drop in shock, "Well, he is…and you've denied him what's he's craved for so…many…years. You don't deserve him, you hairless ape."

"Balthazar…" Castiel's voice is breathy and scolding. He presses his face into the blonde's neck and hitches a small breath, "Just remove the memory and we can go, please. I told you he doesn't want me. Just, please…leave him be."

Dean takes a step back when Balthazar steps forward, hand raised, "Don't you dare! Don't fucking touch me, Balz! This is between him and me. It doesn't involve you."

The laugh if cocky and amused, "Oh, Winchester…you have spunk. I admire that…but the choice isn't yours. It's Cassy's. And he's asked me to wipe your melon so I intend to. Now come here before I get irritated and smite you for the hell of it."

"Don't! I forbid you from hurting him!" Castiel's voice is firm and more normal now. He's moved to stand between Dean and the other angel. He's facing Balthazar, back towards Dean with his left arm outstretched to his side and the other up in a halting motion in front of his chest. Dean steps forward and slides his an arm around Castiel's waist, lips pressing to the pale skin at the back of his neck. Whatever else the angel was going to say dies in his throat, morphing into an unsure moan.

"Well done, my boy. About time you got with the program." Castiel's head falls back onto Dean's shoulder, mouth slack, because the hunter is still pressing kisses to the skin. Balthazar steps forward and cups a hand over Castiel's cheek and smiles, "See how he responds to you? This is what he's wanted for so long." His thumb ghosts over Cas' bottom lip and the angel's deep blue eyes flutter shut with a moan.

Dean speaks into his angel's neck, "I never knew."

"Obviously." The one word is dripping with scorn. Castiel scowls and pulls away with a frustrated growl. He drops down onto the edge of bed and looks absolutely disgusted with himself. "Cassy…come back here. We were just getting started. It gets much more fun after this…trust me, brother."

"Dude…only you would make family sound so…" Dean shudders and moves to sit beside Castiel. When he speaks his voice is barely above a whisper, "Hey…why'd you pull away?

"I can't look at you when we do this…it's…too overwhelming." Castiel's face is twisted up and he looks so lost. His pupils are still wide and Balthazar steps forward, hand wrapping around the tie hanging loosely around his neck. The seated angel looks up curiously as Balthazar moves onto the bed behind him, crawling forward on his knees. "What are you...?"

He interrupts and gently silences him, "Hush, Castiel." To Dean he asks, "Would you like some help easing his nerves?" Green eyes narrow suspiciously and he clarifies, "Strictly hands off, boy. I won't touch anything…fun. Deal?" Dean watches him for a second before nodding slowly, shrugging out of his over shirt. Balthazar leans forward and whispers in Enochian, "Relax, Castiel. Don't think…just feel." And with that he slips the tie up to cover Cas' eyes, fingers framing the sides of his head.

Dean smirks and leans forward, gently pressing his lips to Castiel's, tongue lightly passing over the seam of the angel's lips. A shudder goes through Cas and Dean flicks his gaze up to Balthazar. There's an expression of sadness on his face when the hunter first makes eye contact, but the angel quickly replaces it with his usual smugness. Dean's brows furrow but then Cas is kissing him back timidly and the other angel is forgotten in the wake of the kiss.

Their mouths meld together, licking, sucking and tasting each other. The sounds coming from Castiel are desperate and needy, making Dean deepen the kiss. One hand comes up to wrap around Cas' neck, the other is resting on his shoulder and it's good. So good that Dean considers telling Balthazar to beat it, but then Castiel is pulling back with a moan. The human smiles and whispers, "Hey, hey…calm down. I'm right here."

"Dean…"

The amount of need in that single word is achingly palpable. "Yes, Cas?" Dean is nuzzling at Castiel's lips and the angel's lips are parted, tongue darting out inquisitively. "Mmm such a pretty mouth…the things I plan to do to that mouth." Balthazar chuckles and Dean startles, having momentarily forgotten that he was there. Green eyes lift to meet with gray-blue ones and both men smirk when he licks fleetingly over Castiel's open mouth.

"What…t-things?" Cas' voice is wrecked, completely gone and all they've done is share a few kisses. Balthazar licks his lips unconsciously and nearly moans when Dean lifts his index finger up, sliding it into Castiel's open mouth with the quiet command to 'suck.' The angel's lips close around the hunter's finger and he obeys, cheeks hollowing out at the effort. Dean's lips are quirked up, a small hiss passing through his teeth while he works his finger in and out between those pink lips.

"Such a gorgeous fucking mouth…makes me want to do all sorts of things to you." Dean is leaning in to whisper into the angel's ear, a slight growl in his voice, "So eager to please, aren't you?" Dean pulls back, Castiel's lips releasing the finger with a wet slide of lips and tongue. He swallows audibly and nods, leaning forward in an attempt to capture the spit-slick finger. "Shall I give you something else to suck on, Angel? Maybe something…bigger?"

A small furrow appears between his brows and Balthazar leans forward to whisper in Enochian, "He's asking if you wish to fellate him, Cassy."

Castiel gasps and then mewls, "Yessss…please. Give me something bigger."

Strong hands reach out, desperately clutching at Dean's clothing, causing him to laugh under his breath, "Easy there, Cas…still human here. Lemme help you." He stands and quickly unbuckles his belt, thumbing the button of his jeans open, fingers pausing on the zipper, eyes lifting to Balthazar. The angel is watching him hungrily, fingers now clutching on the sides of Castiel's face, chest heaving.

When Dean hesitates, Balthazar swallows and smiles, chuckling awkwardly, "I suppose that's my cue to leave." He releases Castiel's face and the tie falls forgotten into the angel's lap. A tight smile lifts his lips as he eases to stand next to the bed, "Uh…well…I think he's fine to uh…continue without _my_ help. It's been fun and um…let me know how it goes, yes?" Balthazar licks his lips and that sadness flickers over his features when he whispers to Castiel in Enochian, "I told you he wouldn't reject you. Goodbye, brother." In the next second, the angel is gone in a rustle of feathers.

Both hunter and angel call out, "Balthazar, wait!"

Dean takes a step back and narrows his gaze at Castiel. The angel bites his lip and winces at the look, "It's not-"

"He loves you." Castiel looks up in shock and Dean explains, "Balthazar. He loves you."

The angel's face twists in confusion, "Of course he does. He's my brother." Dean laughs and kisses him, tongue pushing into his mouth urgently. Castiel pulls back and whispers, "Why did you feel the need to remind me of the fact? Especially now?" His eyes are locked on Dean's mouth, teeth scraping over his bottom lip while he waits for an answer.

"The way he looks at you…I imagine it's more than 'brotherly love' on his part. I mean…I don't look at _my_ brother like that." Dean attempts to push the angel onto his back and is surprised when the seraph allows it. His lips hover over his mouth as he speaks, "I suspect that's _why_ he offered to help you with your…problem."

"I don't understand…"

"If he can't have you the way he wants…he was willing to settle for what little he could get." Castiel arches up into Dean's body; moaning as the hunter bites on the base of his throat, tongue laving the small mark. "You can-"

"Why would he…oh _Deannn_," Castiel's thought evaporates at the feel of his charge's hand rubbing over the front of his slacks. His hips lift up into the touch, eyes squeezing shut when the pressure increases slightly, "Oh my...don't stop."

Dean chuckles and works the slacks open and down the angel's legs, his right hand easing under the waistband of his sensible navy blue boxers. "Oh trust me…I'm not going anywhere. Now tell me," he whispers in the shell of Cas' ear, "just how tactile of an angel are you?"

Castiel blushes and turns towards the man's mouth, whimpering softly, "Very. Of all," he swallows thickly, "the angels in the garrison, I've been reprimanded the most."

A throaty laugh fills his ear and then a teasing, "Oh…you're a touchy-feely pervert are you?" Dean's hand squeezes around the shaft of Castiel's dick, stroking gently. The angel's brows hitch upwards, an almost pained expression on his face, "Shhh…relax, Cas."

"Touching the others in the Host…it calms me. I c-can't explain it." His hips writhe under Dean's stroking hand, a choked, stuttering groan escaping him. "I simply…"

"Crave it?" Castiel nods, licking his lips. Dean sucks a bruise on his jaw and then drags his teeth towards his chin, tongue easing out to tease over Cas' parted lips. The angel's tongue tentatively emerges to press against Dean's, causing the man to smile. He wraps his lips around the appendage and suckles it gently, in concert with his stroking of Castiel's arousal. A soft keening fills the room and it takes Dean a moment to realize it's coming from Cas. He increases the speed of his strokes, fist twisting over the tip of him with each pass. "You're…close aren't you?"

Castiel's hips are thrusting awkwardly into his hand and he silently mouths, _"I don't know...I just..."_ His teeth snap shut with a click and his body bows up, both his hands fisting in the bed sheets. Dean growls and pumps his fist over just that flushed cockhead, twisting and rolling his wrist, coaxing the orgasm out of the angel. He's rewarded when Cas goes rigid with a hoarse scream. A string of Enochian bursts forth from the seraph's lips and then he's cumming, hot and thick over Dean's fingers.

Dean murmurs softly, "There you go…that's it…" as he milks every last drop from his angel. Castiel is shuddering, a fine sheen of sweat covering his body, his eyes are hooded and there's a lazy smile on his lips. "How you doing there, Cas?"

"That was…most enjoyable. Thank you, Dean."

The statement is followed by a clumsy pat on the back of Dean's hand. The angel looks blissed out and positively debauched, lips kiss-swollen and parted. Slender fingers wrap around Dean's wrist, thumb rubbing through the evidence of his own completion. He snickers and then moans softly when Castiel lifts his hand to examine his cum-slicked fingers. Cas tilts his head and before Dean can stop him, he's bringing them to his lips and curiously licking at the smears of ejaculate. The blue-eyed man makes a small sound of surprise and takes another experimental lick. The sight is so…_erotic_ that Dean leans forward to kiss Castiel roughly, tongue chasing the faint taste of cum within his mouth. There's a startled laugh filling his mouth and Dean decides he quite likes relaxed, post-orgasmic Cas. He likes him very much and in that moment it's decided that he'll do just about anything to experience this again.

The two are so enraptured with each other that they never see the blonde angel watching them through the gap in the motel curtains, his face so full of longing. He disappears in a whirlwind of air and a soft flutter of feathers, a heated handprint smearing on the motel window as he vanishes.


End file.
